Chaste Kisses
by Rointheta
Summary: What might have happened between the Doctor and Rose after the hug in The Satan Pit. Written after I received an anonymous prompt on tumblr. "If you are willing, could you please write something that begins with the run-and-hug scene between 10 and rose of the satan pit?"


The Doctor and Rose hug all the time, especially once they are reunited after an adventure, but this time it's different. His arms stay tightly wrapped around her as he puts her down on the floor, holding her close to him, and she lets her hands slide down his chest until they rest over his hearts. She almost feels a little shy about it because, whilst her heart is racing in her chest, his beat steadily under her palms and she inwardly curses his stupid, unaffected, superior Time Lord physiology.

"Hello," he says, smiling tenderly at her.

"Hello," she replies, but her lips barely have time to form the 'o' before he covers them with his.

Whilst waiting so long for him to finally make a move, she has dreamed about all the things she would do if they ever were to kiss; however, now she's too surprised to do anything but stand frozen as his cool lips gently touch hers. Pulling back much too soon, he lets go of her completely and leaves her feeling bereft and confused as well as exhilarated. It takes her at least a couple of seconds to get her bearings before her eyes flutter open and she sees him smiling down at her. His face is all dimples, crinkles and bright eyes and she can't help but beam back, despite her befuddled state.

"Look!" he says, gesturing at his suit.

She blinks a few times and shakes her head, utterly confused. "Wha'?"

"It's in one piece, just as I promised," he tells her and leans in for another soft, brief kiss. "Weeell," he says, tugging at his ear. "Helmet's broken, but think we can overlook that, hm?"

"Uhm, yeah," she automatically replies, because her brain has stopped working and she can't form coherent sentences. The Doctor just kissed her,_twice_, and he's acting like it's something they do all the time.

"I want to call Ida on the comm, all right? Just gotta get out of this," he says and starts to undress.

Rose luckily remembers having legs and feet by the time he's removed the orange space suit and set up the call to the rocket, and uses them to walk over to his side so she can join in on the conversation. After they hang up, the Doctor puts an arm around her back to pull her closer to his side and press a kiss to her temple. "Well, then. Cuppa?"

"Yeah, thanks," she croaks.

They walk to the galley hand in hand and he's smiling the entire time whilst she can't keep her eyes off him. She has no idea what's going on and wonders if she's suffering from some strange side effects from the sedative Zach gave her earlier. What if all of this is just a hallucination? Oh, that would just be her luck, wouldn't it?

She tries to muster up some courage to ask him why he's being so affectionate all of a sudden, but he has her pressed up against the galley wall before she has a chance to even open her mouth. This time his hands are on her hips and, contentedly humming, he sucks gently at her bottom lip before releasing her, making her almost whimper at the loss. She's a trembling mess of raging hormones, whilst he's being rudely clear headed and she scowls at his back as he walks over to the cupboard to take out the tea.

"Did I ever tell you how I got this?" he asks, holding out a small box.

"No…"

"Well, you see, there was this distress call from Squash Gamma IV and Sarah and I were–" He twirls around and quirks an eyebrow at her. "Gonna stand there all night, Tyler?"

"Oh, sorry!" she says, rushing forward to help him make tea.

"Anyway, Sarah and I were in a valley at the…"

Whilst preparing their cuppas and their evening snacks, she listens to him prattle on about how Sarah Jane and he climbed high mountains, met bipedal and very hospitable yaks and handpicked the tea they are about to drink. Brushing his hands over her back, he lets them linger a little at her hips or at her waist and he presses soft kisses to the corner of her mouth and the apple of her cheek as they move around each other at the counter. Her breath hitches every time and she keeps getting gooseflesh, but she decides to just go with it and see where it takes her instead of asking questions and therefore risk breaking the spell.

When they drink their tea and eat their sandwiches he keeps one hand on her knee, making circles on the inside of her thigh with his fingertips, so she leans her head on his shoulder between sips. She has wanted to be closer to him for a very long time, now, and butterflies whirl around in her stomach for every little advancement. Once they're done, he kisses her forehead and then the tip of her nose before capturing her lips again and this time she clutches his lapels and holds him close to make the moment last longer. When they finally break free to catch their breaths, he tucks some of her hair behind her ear and looks concernedly at her.

"You look tired. D'you wanna go to bed?"

Oh. So chaste kisses and a lot more intimate touches than usual are okay, but now when things are getting heated he wants to cart her off to her room? Disappointment floods her and she can't help but frown and pout. He can't just snog her like this and expect her to go to bed!

"No, I can stay up if you want some company," she says, and that's when her stupid body decides to yawn.

Chuckling at her, he grabs her hand and pulls her up on her feet. "C'mon, Rose Tyler. Off to bed we go."

Wait. _We_?

* * *

As soon as they're in her room, he shrugs off his suit jacket and throws it over one of her chairs. Soon his tie follow suit and he starts working on his shirt buttons at the same time as he kicks off his plimsolls. She's completely still at first, just gaping at him, but then she grabs a pair of jimjams and heads for her ensuite for her evening routine. Once inside, she quickly changes into her pyjamas, washes off her makeup, relieves herself and brushes her teeth.

When she returns to her room, she finds the Doctor already lying in her bed with the covers pulled up to his chest–his _bare_ chest–and her eyebrows shoot up. Besides Christmas, when she changed him into Howard's jimjams, she's never seen him without a shirt on. They never go to the beach, he never joins her in the pool and he's always fully dressed–even when they lounge about in the TARDIS–so she has always assumed he's not comfortable without all of his layers. Now, though, he has his arms crossed under his head, looking more relaxed than she's seen him in a long time. Staring at him, she bemusedly scratches her head, but he just keeps smiling at her; however, this is not his usual manic grin. No, this is the warm, tender smile of a man who's absolutely certain he belongs in her bed, even though he's never been in it before.

"Are you gonna wear all that?" he asks, looking at her very baggy flannel jimjams. "That's not what you usually sleep in, is it?"

"Uhm…" she smartly replies, tugging a little at the hem of her pyjama shirt.

"What do you usually wear to bed?"

"Knickers and a vest top."

"Well, then," he says, "don't feel like you have to change your habits on my account."

Her jaw drops. "'Kay…"

After letting her pyjama bottoms fall to the floor, she turns around and finds a vest top in her closet and changes into it with her back turned to him. When she turns to face him again, he's already holding up the covers so she can crawl into bed and join him. He immediately rolls over onto his side and shifts closer to her so he can run his fingers over her naked face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, and then he leans in once more and brushes her lips with his.

His hand finds the small of her back, pulling her even closer, and she finally has enough wits about her to plunge her fingers into his hair. He sighs as her nails scrape over his scalp but, before she has the time to take advantage of his parted lips and deepen the kiss, he releases her.

"Rose Tyler…" he whispers, breath smelling of the honied tea they just drank.

He positions himself over her so quickly she barely has time to react, but when he nudges her legs apart with his knees, to make room for himself, a loud gasp escape her lips and he catches it with is own. She can't help but wonder if he, with all of his superior senses, can hear the roaring sound of her blood rushing through her veins and feel the heat coiling in her belly, as he explores her mouth with languid strokes of his tongue. Feeling daring, she runs her hands down his strong, lean back until she reaches the waistline of his boxers and she dips her fingers underneath the fabric to gently scratch her nails over his skin, making him shiver. He responds by grinding his hips into her and she moans into his mouth as she feels his erection press into her just where she wants him. However, when his hand dive under the hemline of her top and finds her breast she pulls away from the kiss. She can't let this go any further without knowing what's gotten into him.

"Doctor, what…? Why…?"

Propping himself up on an elbow, he tenderly caresses her cheek and smiles so adoringly at her she almost forgets how to breathe.

"When I was down there in the pit I realised something," he explains. "Maybe it won't be a bitter pill beneath a black hole, but there are ways I could die without being able to regenerate. I could die any minute, Rose, so why am I holding back? I don't wanna do that anymore." He leans closer and nudges her nose with his. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," she breathes.

"Good. Would've been a bit awkward if you said no," he says, grinning. "I was–"

"Shut up and kiss me," she interrupts him, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him close again.

Tongues twirl and duel, teeth gently graze and nips on bottom lips and hands explore as they quickly undress each other and toss the covers to the floor. He kisses his way down her neck to her chest, pausing briefly at her collarbone to dip his tongue into the hollow of her throat, and she arches her back in anticipation. With the tip of his tongue, he circles her nipple until it's puckered and then takes it into his mouth to softly suck and lave, and her hands instinctively grab his head as she lets out a long, loud moan. After giving equal attention to her other rosy peak, he showers her with feather light kisses as he moves further down her body until he reaches her wet heat. Spreading her open before him, he takes a second to admire her before closing his eyes and breathing her in. He takes his first taste by running his tongue over her folds and hums appreciatively as he focuses on her clit. She squirms under his ministrations as her impatience grows as much as her arousal. She has fantasised about this precise moment ever since she learned about his oral fixation, and he definitely lives up to her expectations, but she needs to feel him inside her now.

"Doctor," she pants, tugging at his hair.

He looks up at her, pouting. "What? I'm busy!" he says, somewhat indignantly.

"Two years of foreplay is enough, yeah?" she tells him and he giggles at her failed attempt to pull him up to her. "You can do that later. Just, uhm, just-just fuck me. _Please_."

His eyes widen. "Well, when you put it like that…"

He takes one last, long lick along her slit before moving up her body and aligning himself with her. Grabbing his cock, he rubs himself over her slick folds to spread her moisture and then positions himself at her entrance. Kissing her passionately, he pushes himself into her, inch by inch, and moans as she sucks her own taste off his tongue and lips. He gives them a moment to get used to the exquisite feeling of him buried deeply inside her before he starts moving with steady strokes. The angle is perfect; he hits her most sensitive spot with every thrust and, propping himself up on one hand, reaches down to rub her clit with his other. Her nails dig into his shoulders and her heels into his bum as he pumps faster, harder, deeper and it doesn't take long before they both tumble over the edge together. He bites her shoulder, and she sucks hard on his neck, as her clenching muscles milk every last drop out of him.

"I've marked you," he whispers once their orgasms have ebbed out. He soothes the bite mark with his cool tongue and adds, "You're mine, Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, works both ways, Time Lord. You're mine now," she tenderly points out, kissing the purple bruise she just made on his skin.

Chuckling, he rubs the tip of his nose against hers. "Oh, Rose. I've always been."


End file.
